


Five Reunions in the Elysium Fields

by Vulcan_Princess



Series: Elysium [1]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: 5 Things, Afterlife, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-05 10:05:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1814602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vulcan_Princess/pseuds/Vulcan_Princess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five different vignettes of characters reunited in the afterlife.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kara Thrace and Zak Adama

Chapter 1 - Kara Thrace and Zak Adama

The viper careened toward Earth at an alarming speed, followed by a blinding white light. Kara Thrace opened the hatch, stood up, and dusted off her flight suit. Her instruments were dead. She heard a rustling noise in the distance, so she grabbed her side arm and walked toward the sound.  
  
“Who’s there? Show yourself!”  
  
She saw in the distance a man in a Colonial flight suit. She approached cautiously, and when she got closer, she froze. “Zak? Frak! Don’t tell me you’re a Cylon, too!”  
  
“I’m not a Cylon, Kara.”  
  
“But you’re dead.”  
  
“Yes, I am. So are you. Welcome to the afterlife, Starbuck.”  
  
“No. This doesn’t look anything like the sacred scrolls say. There’s no river, no field. This is just a plain white room. I’m in a coma in sickbay, and you're a hallucination. That must be it.”  
  
“You’re dead, Kara. Gods, I’ve missed you. I love you.”  
  
Kara embraced Zak and said, “I’m so sorry, Zak.”  
  
“What do you have to be sorry for?”  
  
“It’s my fault you’re dead.”  
  
“No, it isn’t. It was the will of the gods. It was my time. But it isn’t your time.”  
  
“What do you mean?”  
  
“You have to go back. You will lead the human race home.”  
  
“Yeah, right. The hybrid prophesied that I would lead the human race to its end. I’m bad luck, Zak. I hurt everything and everyone I love. I’m a frak-up! I can’t go back. We’re all better off if I stay dead.”  
  
“Kara, if you stay dead, the human race dies with you. Grab your gun and bring in the cat, Captain. When you’re done, you can come back. You’ll get your fields and river. And I’ll still be here waiting for you.”  
  
“Um, Zak. About that. I, uh, got married. His name is Sam.”  
  
“I know. And I know you and Lee are in love with each other. We can talk about it when you’re back here for real.”  
  
“They’re all going to think I’m crazy when I show up on Galactica saying ‘Hi I’m back from the dead. Follow me to the promised land!’”  
  
A man approached from the distance. Zak said, “Leoben is going to take you home. You’ll forget everything that happened here, and when you rejoin the fleet, it will feel like only a few hours has passed. It’s better this way.”  
  
Leoben reached them, took Kara by the hand, and led her to a new viper. As she took off, the only sound she could hear was the rain pelting her wings.


	2. Felix Gaeta and Anastasia Dualla

Chapter 2 - Felix Gaeta and Anastasia Dualla

“Fire!”

Felix Gaeta felt the bullet pierce his chest. It was an odd sensation, not exactly painful, just a feeling of pressure. The next thing he knew, he was walking along a river bank. He looked down with joy as he saw that both of his legs were there.

He broke out into a run and saw a bridge going across the river. At the foot of the bridge stood a woman wearing a white dress. He approached and broke into a smile. “Dee!”

“Felix. I’ve been waiting for you. It’s good to see you.”

“Where are we?”

“We’re in the underworld."

“I don’t understand. This river looks clean and fresh, quite unlike the Styx. There’s no Cerberus waiting to menace me, no Charon to ferry me to Tartarus,” Gaeta said.

“What makes you think you’re going there?” Dee asked.

“I’m a traitor. I willingly worked with the Cylons on New Caprica. And just yesterday, I led a mutiny against Admiral Adama. I worked with Zarek, and he murdered innocent people.”

“Why did you do it?”

“To save the fleet.”

“The Lords of Kobol care more about your intentions than your actions. You did the wrong thing, but you did it for the right reason. You saved the fleet many times over on Galactica. Once you forgive yourself, you can take your place in Elysium with the rest of the honored dead,” Dee said.

“What’s it like there?”

“I don’t know. I haven’t forgiven myself yet,” Dee said.

Gaeta hugged Dee and responded, “Dee, it’s not your fault. It wasn’t a moral failing; you were sick. You had a cancer of the soul, just as deadly as any cancer of the body. I only wish I had been a better friend to you and seen it sooner so that I could have helped you get the treatment you needed.”

“You’re the best friend anyone could ask for, Felix. When the colonies fell, when Billy died, when my marriage broke up, you were right there for me. Lee failed me, the President failed me, the whole frakking universe failed me, but you didn’t.”

They stood there for a moment, each lost in their own thoughts. Gaeta broke the silence. “So it’s just on the other side of that bridge?”

“That’s what they say,” Dee responded.

Gaeta took Dee’s hand and said, “We’ll go together.”

Dee smiled, and they walked hand in hand to their eternal reward.


	3. Laura Roslin and Billy Keikeya

Chapter 3 - Laura Roslin and Billy Keikeya  
  
If Laura Roslin had been well enough to appreciate it, she would have enjoyed the irony that her dying words were “so much life”.  
  
She opened her eyes and found herself standing on a boat heading toward shore. She breathed deeply and without pain. Her hair, returned to its former glory, brushed her shoulders as it swayed in the breeze. She gently pressed on her bosom and was delighted to find that the mass that had cut her life short was no longer there.  
  
She expected a crowd, hoped to see her parents and her sisters waiting to welcome her. Instead, she saw a lone figure in the distance. Tall and thin, he looked familiar, but he was still too far away to make out.  
  
As she got closer, she saw the face of Billy Keikeya. She leapt out of the boat and waded ashore, embracing him. “Billy! I’ve missed you.”  
  
“Welcome to Elysium, Laura.”  
  
“You’re an atheist,” she said.  
  
“It turns out I was wrong and you were right. The scrolls, the prophecies, the Lords of Kobol, they’re all real.”  
  
“Where is my family?”  
  
“They’re waiting for you at your welcome banquet,” Billy said.  
  
“Welcome banquet?”  
  
“Not everyone who arrives in Elysium gets one. It’s a tradition reserved for valiant warriors who have achieved great victory. You’re the greatest victor we’ve seen here in millennia.”  
  
“I failed, Billy. Earth was a wasteland. We ended up as refugees on some unnamed planet, all of our technology cast into the sun.”  
  
Billy said, “You saved the human race. You truly were the dying leader. There’s something I need to show you.”  
  
They teleported onto a lush, green planet. Laura looked up into the sky and saw the constellations. She gasped. “This is the view of Earth that I saw from the Tomb of Athena.”  
  
“Come with me,” Billy said.  
  
They walked, and Laura saw a tent city. She watched Lee standing at a podium made of rocks and stones in a low-tech press conference. One reporter called out, “Mr. President, is it true that you intend to integrate with the native population?”  
  
They continued to walk, and Laura saw a cabin with a raptor parked next to it. A few hundred feet away, she saw a grave. Bill kneeled next to it and said, “I finished the cabin today, Laura. It won’t be the same without you. Gods, I miss you.”  
  
“Bill!” she called out, but he didn’t move.  
  
“He can’t hear you,” Billy said.  
  
They teleported back to the river bank. “Do you understand now?” Billy asked.  
  
“If that’s Earth, then what was the devastated world of the 13th Colony?”  
  
“The lost chapters from Pythia say that when the sky fire comes to destroy the 13th tribe that the Lords of Kobol will give the people a new Earth. One where the curse has been lifted, where all that has happened before does not need to happen again,” Billy said.  
  
Laura turned to Billy and said with tears streaming down her face, “I can finally rest?”  
  
Billy pulled something out of his pack. He wiped away Laura’s tears and placed a wreath made out of laurel branches on her head. He took her by the hand and said, “Come. Your family is waiting.”  
  



	4. Caprica Six and Liam Tigh

Chapter 4 - Caprica Six and Liam Tigh  
  
Caprica Six had been hunting the antelope for hours trying to bring back some meat to the settlement for dinner. She charged, spear in hand, when she heard from behind her a loud roar. She whirled around and saw herself face to face with a saber tooth tiger. Before she had a chance to do anything about it, the cat pounced and began tearing her to pieces.  
  
She quickly uttered the Prayer to the Cloud of Unknowing and breathed her last breath.  
  
She found herself standing outside a wrought iron gate studded with gemstones. She was on a path that looked to be paved in gold. She approached the gate and it swung open. She walked through and saw a young boy with blond hair and high cheekbones up ahead.  
  
She cautiously approached the boy. He ran toward her and said, “Mother!”  
  
Six blinked. “Liam? Is that you?”  
  
“Yes. I’ve been waiting for you.”  
  
Six picked Liam up and held him in her arms as she began to cry. “I thought I had lost you forever.”  
  
“You’re squeezing me too hard,” Liam said.  
  
Six set him down and said, “Where are we?”  
  
“We’re in the City of the One True God. I’ve made so many friends here. There’s Zoe and Lacy and Boomer. There are people who look like you, too! They took care of me until you got here.”  
  
Liam grabbed Six’s hand and took off in a run. “Come on! I want you to meet them!”


	5. Bill Adama and Laura Roslin

Chapter 5 - Bill Adama and Laura Roslin  
  
In the end, his heart just stopped. Cottle would probably say that it was because it had been weakened when Boomer shot him years ago, but Bill Adama knew better. With Laura gone, he had died of a broken heart.  
  
He found himself standing on a forest path. In the distance, he could see a lake. He walked toward it, and as he got closer, he saw the most beautiful sight in the universe.  
  
She wore the red dress from New Caprica. Her auburn hair cascaded past her shoulders, and above all, she looked so alive. He broke into a run, picked her up in a giant bear hug, swung her around and said, “Laura!”  
  
“Bill! I missed you.”  
  
“Me, too. I love you.”  
  
Laura looked deeply into his eyes and said with a radiant smile, “It’s about time.”  
  
They both laughed at the role reversal of their reunion on the basestar what seemed like a lifetime ago. Bill smiled and said, “I guess you were right. About the scrolls, the gods, the whole thing.”  
  
“I finished the cabin,” Laura said.  
  
Bill took Laura’s hand and placed a kiss on her knuckles. He got choked up when he saw that she was still wearing his ring.  
  
“Usually when an honored warrior arrives in Elysium, there is a welcome banquet right away. It was probably a little bit selfish of me, but I convinced everyone to postpone yours until tomorrow. I was hoping we could finally get our wedding night.”  
  
“Wedding night?” Bill asked in confusion.  
  
Laura twisted the ring on her finger. “That is what you meant by this, isn’t it? Finally accepting my proposal.”  
  
“When did you propose to me?”  
  
“That night on New Caprica. We were smoking that herb, lying under the stars in each other’s arms. I asked you if that was how we were going to spend the rest of our days.”  
  
Bill sighed and said, “I’m a frakking idiot. I had no idea that’s what you meant. I thought it was the weed talking. So much lost time. We could have had a few years together instead of just a few days.”  
  
Laura kissed him and said, “We have all eternity now.”  
  
Bill kissed back and said, “Yes, Laura, I will marry you.”  
  
“Wonderful. I’ll call Elosha in the morning. We can exchange our vows before your banquet. How would you feel about a more private celebration tonight?”  
  
Bill embraced Laura and said, “Lead the way.”  
  
They walked hand in hand toward their cabin.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is now complete. In the near future, look for more stories in the series. I have both Laura's and Bill's welcome banquets in the works as well as Dee and Billy's reunion, Kara and Sam's reunion, and Kara and Zak's re-reunion.


End file.
